ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 23rd century. Vulcan aides These Vulcan aides accompanied Ambassador Sarek aboard the when he visited the ship in 2268. ( ) File:Vulcan aide 1.jpg|''Played by Russ Peek'' File:Vulcan aide 2.jpg|''Played by Frank da Vinci'' Vulcan bell and banner carriers These Vulcan attendees announced the coming of T'Pau to Spock and T'Pring's marriage ceremony. ( ) File:Vulcan litter bearer, Frank da Vinci.jpg|''Played by Frank da Vinci'' File:Vulcan Bell and Banner Carrier.jpg|''Played by Mauri Russell'' Vulcan bullies During his childhood, was tormented by three bullies. They tried several times to elicit an emotional response and said that Spock was neither Human nor Vulcan, and thus "had no place in this universe". On their thirty-fifth attempt, one of the bullies called a traitor for marrying a Human female, whom he subsequently called a sexually derogative slur. Spock grabbed him and pummeled him in one of the learning pits. ( ) File:Vulcan bully 1.jpg|''Played by James Henrie'' File:Vulcan bully 2.jpg|''Played by Colby Paul'' File:Vulcan bully 3.jpg|''Played by Cody Klop'' Vulcan civilian This Vulcan civilian was present at Starfleet Headquarters in 2273, when Rear Admiral James Kirk met Lieutenant Commander Sonak there, before boarding the refitted USS Enterprise. ( ) Vulcan delegates These Vulcan delegates was present in the Federation Council in 2286, at the trial of Admiral James Kirk and his shipmates. ( ) File:Vulcan female delegate.jpg File:Vulcan delegate.jpg Vulcan elders These five Vulcan elders were members of the Vulcan High Council in an alternate 2258. When Vulcan was attacked by Nero and his mining vessel, the Narada, they went into Mount Seleya's katric ark and held a meditation. Amanda Grayson and Sarek were also among them. Shortly before the destruction of the planet, Spock beamed onto the surface and went into the katric ark to rescue the elders, including his parents. Two of them died but the other three safely beamed aboard the Enterprise. ( ) File:Vulcan elder 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Bramhall'' File:Vulcan elder 2.jpg|''Played by Jeff O'Haco'' File:Vulcan elder 3.jpg|''Played by Irene Roseen'' File:Vulcan elder 4.jpg|''Played by Leonard O. Turner'' File:Vulcan elder 5.jpg|''Played by Ronald F. Hoiseck'' Vulcan on Elysian Council This Vulcan served as an Elysian Council member on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Vulcan engineers This team of Vulcan engineers helped Admiral James Kirk and his senior staff to repair and launch the captured Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the in 2286. ( ) File:Vulcan engineer1.jpg File:Vulcanengineer2.jpg File:Vulcanengineer3.jpg Vulcan executioner This Vulcan executioner was a masked man who, at Spock's pon farr ceremonies in 2267, was ordered to kill "anyone showing cowardice" during the kal-if-fee. In this case, it was James T. Kirk or Spock who would be fighting. After T'Pau explained the rules, McCoy misunderstood and thought Spock would have to fight the executioner. Later, when McCoy spoke out of turn again, the executioner positioned the huge blade at his throat, as T'Pau noted, "I can forgive such a display only once." ( ) Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentices These four Vulcan apprentices were present at Spock's fal-tor-pan ceremony, performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice.jpg File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 2.jpg File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 3.jpg File:Vulcan fal-tor-pan apprentice 4.jpg Vulcan fal-tor-pan guard This Vulcan guard was present when Vulcan High Priestess T'Lar supervised Spock's fal-tor-pan ceremony in 2285. He stopped James T. Kirk, who tried to help McCoy, who was involved in the ceremony, because he carried Spock's katra. ( ) Vulcan Federation councilors These Vulcan councilors were seated on the Federation Council in 2286. They attended the Klingon ambassador's testimony against James T. Kirk and were on Earth during the incident with the Whale Probe. After the probe had left, they attended the short trial of Admiral Kirk, and applauded when the charges were dropped. ( ) File:Vulcan fed councilor 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan fed councilor 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vulcan gong carrier This Vulcan gong carrier was present at Mount Seleya in 2285, when T'Lar performed the fal-tor-pan ritual, rejoining Spock's katra with his body. ( ) Vulcan Head Minister In the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion, the Head Minister of the Vulcan Science Council presided over a committee to decide on 's application to the Vulcan Science Academy. The minister was impressed with Spock's record, but was curious as to why Spock had also applied to Starfleet Academy. Spock explained that it was logical to explore all options, the minister agreed it was logical but ultimately unnecessary, as he and the other ministers had decided to accept Spock into the academy. The minister again praised Spock, but his comment implying that Spock's Human mother, , was a "disadvantage" caused Spock to decline his appointment into the Vulcan Science Academy and join Starfleet instead. ( ) in 2258.}} Vulcan healer This Vulcan healer lived in the city of Shi'Kahr during the 2230s. In 2237, he was summoned late at night, on the 20th day of Tasmeen, by a young Spock, to the L-langon Mountains, where to tend to the injured sehlat I-Chaya. He recognized Spock as being the son of Sarek, and noted that he had heard of the young Vulcan and his Human tendency to perform practical jokes. Spock confessed that he had done one, once, two years prior, but professed to the healer that he would not call him out unless a life was in danger. After gathering his medicines, the healer transported himself and Spock to the site where I-Chaya laid, via a desert flyer, where he attempted to heal the sehlat s injuries. Unfortunately, the time that had elapsed since I-Chaya was injured had been too long, and he informed Spock that no antidote known could save his life. He then informed Spock that the best he could do for the sehlat was prolong its life. However, he noted that it would be in pain, then added that he could also, if necessary, release him from his pain, but the decision was ultimately young Spock's to make. After Spock finally decided the right thing to do was to allow I-Chaya to die with dignity, the healer gave the sehlat a shot from his hypospray to put the beast out of its pain. ( ) Vulcan High Priestess This Vulcan High Priestess assisted Amanda Grayson during the birth of Spock on Vulcan in 2230. When Spock was born, she gave him to his father, Sarek. ( ) Vulcan Kolinahr High Master This Vulcan master guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. She presented Spock with the symbol of pure logic after he underwent the rituals in the early 2270s. However, Spock refused the symbol after his Human side was touched by strong emotions from V'Ger. The master melded with Spock and told him he would need to look elsewhere for the answers he sought. ( ) Vulcan Kolinahr masters These Vulcan masters also guided Vulcans who underwent the rituals to attain kolinahr. ( ) File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 1).jpg|''Played by Norman Stuart'' File:Vulcan Kolinahr Master (Male 2).jpg|''Played by Paul Weber'' Vulcan litterbearers These Vulcan litterbearers carried T'Pau and the weapons to the marriage ritual of Spock and T'Pring where she would officiate at the ceremony. ( ) File:Vulcan litter bearer 1, Amok Time.jpg File:Vulcan litter bearer 2, Amok Time.jpg File:Vulcan litter bearer 3, Amok Time.jpg File:Vulcan litter bearer 4, Amok Time.jpg Vulcan maidens These six Vulcan maidens carried the barrow with Spock's body to Mount Seleya in 2285, after James T. Kirk and his crew brought Spock to Vulcan. They used psychokinesis and assisted High Priestess T'Lar during the fal-tor-pan ceremony. ( ) }} File:Vulcan maiden 1.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 2.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 3.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 4.jpg File:Vulcan maiden 5.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley File:Vulcan maiden 6.jpg Vulcan Master In the 2270s, a young and rebellious Tuvok was sent to a Vulcan master to learn to control his emotions. He often spoke in riddles, which annoyed Tuvok. Tuvok told the master that he was sent there against his will, for refusing to deny himself passion and feelings he was born with. The master said that he would teach control to Tuvok, who was in love with a schoolmate, which was one of the reasons his parents sent him to the master. The master taught him that love was the most dangerous of emotions, leading to jealousy, grief, and rage. It was through his teachings that Tuvok embraced logic. ( ) Vulcan monks These two Vulcan monks were present at Spock's fal-tor-pan ritual, performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya, in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan monk 1.jpg File:Vulcan monk 2.jpg Vulcan Noblewoman This Vulcan Noblewoman was present in the Federation Council in 2286 during the trial of Admiral James Kirk and his crew, and earlier during the Klingon ambassador's speech. ( ) Vulcan priests Two Vulcan priests were present at the Fal-tor-pan ritual performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya, in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan priest tsfs.jpg File:Vulcan priest tsfs 2.jpg Vulcan Princess A Vulcan Princess was Sarek's first wife, with whom he had his first son, Sybok, in 2224. She had died prior to 2229, when he married Amanda. ( ) also contradicts this by stating that Sarek's first wife (obviously meant to be Amanda) was from Earth. Note, however, that although Spock states Sybok's mother was a Vulcan princess, he never said that she and Sarek were ever married.}} Vulcan Science Council members These five Vulcans were members of the Vulcan Science Council in an alternate 2249. Beside the head minister and , they judged over Spock's future and welcomed him into the Vulcan Science Academy, but Spock refused. ( ) File:Vulcan science council member 1.jpg|''Played by Akiva Goldsman'' File:Vulcan science council member 2.jpg|''Played by Anna Katarina'' File:Vulcan science council member 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan science council member 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan science council member 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Vulcan Space Central contact This Vulcan Space Central contact answered the hails of the Enterprise and granted the starship permission for standard orbit at Vulcan in 2267. He also welcomed the vessel, asked if Spock was aboard and instructed to stand by the ship's central viewer. ( ) Vulcan students These Vulcan students studied in learning pits on Vulcan during 's childhood. They passed several test and questions. ( ) File:Vulcan student 1.jpg|''Played by Zoe Chernov'' File:Vulcan student 2.jpg|''Played by Max Chernov'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Anton Burman'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Sean Michael Tilghman'' File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Sawyer Burke'' Vulcans at fal-tor-pan These two Vulcans were present at Spock's fal-tor-pan ritual, performed by T'Lar at Mount Seleya, in 2285. ( ) File:Vulcan at fal-tor-pan 1.jpg File:Vulcan at fal-tor-pan 2.jpg Background A deleted scene from pictures the birth of in 2230, and includes two Vulcan midwifes who help give birth to Spock. The younger of the two midwifes asks the elder one why the mother is crying and the elder midwife answers it is because the mother is Human. The two Vulcan midwifes were portrayed by Jill Lover and Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actress Fran Bennett. The deleted scene is available on the film's Special Edition DVD and Blu-ray. File:Vulcan midwife.jpg|''Played by Jill Lover'' File:Vulcan midwife 2.jpg|''Played by Fran Bennett'' fr:Vulcains inconnus (23ème siècle) Unnamed Vulcans (23rd century)